Until the Very End
by simon lewis
Summary: The Marauders' thoughts and feelings before each of their deaths. COMPLETE!
1. Prongs

**A/N: This is my take on what was happening before and during each of the Marauders' deaths. There will be a chapter for each of them. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 ** _Prongs_**

"James Potter, you put that baby down right now!" scolded Lily Evans, a beautiful redhead witch of 21.

"It's time for Harry to go to bed," she said, smiling at her husband and son.

James laughed and complied, setting Harry down carefully into his crib.

"Good night, little Harry," he cooed.

"If the guys knew you had such a soft side, they would never stop teasing you," observed Lily laughingly.

"Good thing you're the only one who gets to see it," James murmured, hugging his wife close. Ever since the death of the McKinnons, James had spent every free moment with his small family. He knew there was always a chance that he wouldn't live to see the next day, especially with Lord Voldemort on the hunt for their family.

James sighed, tired of holing up in their cottage in Godric's Hollow. All he wanted was to live freely with everyone he loved.

Lily seemed to know what he was thinking as she said, "Everything will work out in the end. Harry, one day, Voldemort will be defeated. We'll live together as a family. Momma, Poppa, you, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, and Uncle Peter."

James smiled at his wife sadly.

"We can only hope," he said, picking up Harry, and leading them down the stairs to the living room.

"James! Harry needs to go to bed now," Lily protested.

"Relax, Lils. It's Halloween! Let Prongslet live a little," he pleaded.

She relented, and James grinned, picking up his wand. He conjured up a few colorful fireworks, shooting them out of his wand for Harry's entertainment.

Lily laughed with Harry at James' display. She went into the kitchen and came back with a plate of her delicious chocolate cookies.

Harry squealed and batted at them with his small, chubby hands.

"I thought you were saving those for Sirius?" asked James, tossing his wand to the side carelessly and stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

"I can always make more. After all, we should make the most of every day," Lily said, shrugging.

James' smile faded on that grim note.

"Everything will be okay, James," Lily said quietly.

"As long as we all make it through this war," James responded.

Lily gave him a small smile and said, "Hand me Harry. I'm bringing him to bed."

He complied. All of a sudden, he heard a strange noise outside their living room window. Turning around, he caught a glimpse of a pale white figure cloaked in black before the front door blasted apart.

In the split second between that moment and action, James' and Lily's eyes met and conveyed a feeling of love, desperation, and fear.

 _It's all over,_ James thought frantically as he ran into the front hallway to confront Voldemort.

 _Peter betrayed us. It should have been Sirius._

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" he shouted.

He needed to give them time to escape. Lily and Harry had to live. Peter had to die. And he, James, would die. He knew it. It was the only end for anyone Voldemort set his eyes upon.

James Potter was not ready to die. He didn't want to leave this world. He had too much to live for. He needed to protect his family.

James Potter was not scared of death. He was scared for his family. He was not ready.

James Potter was not ready for death.

He saw rather than heard Voldemort say the dreaded words. _Avada Kedavra._

The green light flashed before his eyes.

Ready or not, death had come.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	2. Padfoot

_**Padfoot**_

"WHAT? Snivelly, I swear, if you just let my godson walk into a trap filled with you rotten Death Eaters, I will rip your lips off one by one," threatened Sirius Black.

"Black, as much as I'd like to stay and make conversation with you, I have more important things to do," Snape said silkily.

"Dumbledore has sent me to tell the Order to go to the Department of Mysteries immediately," he continued.

"We have to go help Harry," Remus Lupin said, stricken.

"We leave. Right now," ordered Alastor Moody. His magic eye focused on Sirius.

"Sirius, you know you can't come with us," Remus said quietly.

"TO HELL WITH THAT! My godson's _life_ is in danger, and if you think I'm going to stay here uselessly, you're mental!" Sirius shouted.

"On your own head be it," Moody said, shaking his head. "We don't have time to argue. Let's go."

Turning on the spot, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, and Nymphadora Tonks disapparated to the Ministry.

Sirius snatched up his wand and prepared to leave as well.

"Black. Dumbledore said-" Snape was interrupted.

"I don't give a bloody hell what Dumbledore says. I'm going," Sirius snapped, turning on the spot and vanishing.

He reappeared in the middle of a large dais, amidst a duel between the Order and the Death Eaters.

Sirius immediately spotted Harry on the steps of the amphitheater with Frank's boy, Neville. His face was screwed up in frustration and determination, yet he seemed to be safe as of right now.

A jet of red light suddenly whizzed past his face, barely an inch away from his nose. Sirius whipped around, and fired a stunning spell towards his attacker.

Of course, it was his cousin, Bellatrix. She had changed much over the years. Her hair hung to her waist, unkempt and tangled. Her eyes showed signs of insanity and hatred.

"All right, cousin?" she cackled, sending curse after curse towards him.

"Never better, Bella," he called back, dodging her spells and returning fire.

How he wished that James was still alive. His best friend and brother. The best he could do to avenge his death was protect Harry. Sirius knew how important Lily and Harry had been to James, how he would always put them first. James would protect his family with his life, and he had.

After twelve years in Azkaban, Sirius had nothing. He had no friends, no family, no hope. He had lost everything. Harry was all he had left, and Sirius would do anything to protect his godson.

Sirius attacked Bellatrix with renewed energy, taunting her.

Bellatrix screamed in rage and shot another spell at him.

He deflected it easily.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, laughing. His voice echoed around the cavernous room.

Bellatrix sent another spell his way.

It hit him squarely in the chest.

Sirius knew that it was the end. He didn't know how, since the spell was not a Killing Curse, but he knew that this spell would end him.

Sirius Black was not afraid of dying. He awaited death with eager arms, for he knew what awaited him on the other side.

James.

Sirius would be reunited with his best friend. His brother. His only family. They would be together again.

His only regret was that he had not protected Harry as well as he should have, he could have, he would have.

Alas, the regret did not last long. Sirius fell through the veil behind him into his brother's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! Are you guys happy with how quickly I've updated?  
**


	3. Wormtail

**A/N: Two chapters in one day? Don't get used to it haha. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Wormtail**_

Peter Pettigrew stood off to the side in the large drawing room in Malfoy Manor. He watched with wide eyes as the boy, Draco, marched a goblin over to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Peter had always been intimidated by, yet strangely attracted to Bellatrix. During their years at Hogwarts, he had lusted after her, yet he was always careful to hide his feelings from his friends, especially Sirius, Bellatrix's cousin.

No, not his friends. He had betrayed them all. Peter was dim, but one thing he knew for sure was that his old friends would never take him back. Not that Peter wanted to go back, of course.

Peter's years with his Master were great and glorious. He was given power that he'd never had before. At Hogwarts, he was always overshadowed by his friends. James Potter, the Quidditch extraordinaire, and Hogwart's golden boy. Sirius Black, the school's designated resident 'bad boy'. Remus Lupin, who's nice guy persona always had girls fawning over.

Peter Pettigrew was always the other Marauder that people seemed to forget about. When Bellatrix had given him the chance to be special, to be the one everyone feared, he had lept at the opportunity. The girl he'd always wanted had given him her attention, and who was he, little Peter Pettigrew, to refuse?

He had joined the ranks of the Death Eaters, content with his secretive life as a double agent. He would show his friends that he was not just little old Peter who would always follow them around.

And then, the fateful day came when James and Lily Potter had made him their Secret Keeper. He had scorned them for their foolishness in trusting their friends.

Within a week, they were dead. Sirius was put in Azkaban, and Remus was nowhere to be found.

Peter had felt a twinge of guilt in letting down his friends, who had always protected him from bullies. But, he reasoned, it was for their own good. The Dark Lord would win eventually, why couldn't they see that? He, Peter, was just clever for seeing reason first.

Peter was brought back to the present when a loud _crack_ sounded through the room.

"What was that?" shouted Lucius Malfoy. "Did you hear that? What was the noise in the cellar?"

Peter looked around at the Mudblood girl lying unconscious on the ground and Bellatrix interrogating the goblin. Nothing seemed out of order.

"Draco- no, call Wormtail!"

Peter jerked up at the sound of his nickname that his friends had given him. Although Peter benefitted from the newfound power that came with serving the Dark Lord, every now and then, Peter wondered if he had made the right decision in betraying the boys who had been his best friends.

It was, of course. Otherwise, Peter would be dead.

Peter was comforted by the thought, and assuaged his guilt.

"Make him go check!" Lucius barked.

Peter obligingly trudged across the room and descended the stairs to the cellar.

"Stand back," he said. "Stay away from the door. I am coming in."

Peter entered the room. It was empty, where was everyone?

The next second, he was attacked by the redhead boy and James' son. Harry. Peter was awash with a new flood of shame and guilt as he gazed upon the boy, who was a replica of James.

Except, he had Lily's eyes.

Peter's silver hand closed around Harry's throat, his wand lying helplessly in the Weasley boy's hand.

As his hand tightened, the boy said, "You're going to kill me? After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!"

Peter saw the pain in Lily's eyes. Her eyes that had sparkled as she had shared chocolates with him. Her eyes that shone with compassion as she had helped him with their N.E.W.T. homework.

Lily had always shown Peter nothing but kindness.

Peter's hand slackened.

His eyes widened in surprise and fear. He had shown mercy to the Dark Lord's enemy. Some way, somehow, Peter would have to pay.

His eyes caught sight of his own silver hand defying his brain and moving towards his own throat.

This was the payment for his hesitation.

Peter Pettigrew was going to die, and it was going to be by his own hand.

He was afraid of death. Peter knew he was a coward. Deep down inside, he knew that joining the Dark Side was not out of jealousy or hatred or wanting to be special. It was out of cowardice. Peter had just wanted to survive the war.

He was not smart, cool, loyal, brave, determined, chivalrous, funny, or admired like James, Remus, and Sirius.

He was scared, cowardly, petty, jealous, and unworthy.

Peter Pettigrew deserved to die, and he knew it.

As his hand closed tighter and tighter around his own throat, the world faded to black.

In his last waking moment, he saw James' face staring down at him.

Peter felt scared.

He felt ashamed.

Peter Pettigrew felt regret.

* * *

 **A/N:** ** **This was a really hard chapter to write. Like most fans of the Marauders, I don't like Peter for obvious reasons. But I tried to write this realistically and portray him as feeling guilty for his actions.** Leave a review?  
**


	4. Moony

**A/N: I hate to admit it, but a really annoying habit of mine is to upload a chapter without proofreading my work, so what you guys read is raw material. I should really get out of this habit... Anyways, this will be the last chapter of this story (quite a bit longer too). I hope you guys have enjoyed it.  
**

* * *

 ** _Moony_**

"Remus!" Nymphadora Tonks called. "Voldemort. He's going to Hogwarts."

Remus Lupin jolted up from his spot next to the crib holding his son, Teddy Lupin. He paled and said, "What's happened?"

"The Order was contacted by Molly's twins. They're all at Hogwarts right now, including Harry. He says Voldemort's going and they're fighting," she said, already pulling out her wand.

"All right. I'm going. You're to stay here, Tonks, stay with Teddy," Remus said firmly.

"NO! I'm coming with you!" Tonks said, her eyes flashing.

"You can't. If I don't—" Remus faltered. "If I can't make it back, Teddy will still have one of his parents."

Tonks' eyes filled with tears. "Don't say that. You'll come back to me."

Remus looked at her with sadness. "You know I can't promise that. I love you and Teddy."

"I love you too," Tonks said, her voice cracking. "Now go kick some Death Eater ass for me," she said, trying to smile.

Remus crossed the room to her, and quickly kissed her. Both of them savored the kiss, knowing it just might be their last.

"Be safe," she said, after they broke apart.

"I'll try my best. Keep yourself and Teddy safe. I love you," Remus said, staring at his son as if trying to memorize his features.

"Love you," Tonks whispered, as Remus disapparated to the Hog's Head.

After the customary whirl and slight stomach sickness he experienced after apparating faded, Remus observed his surroundings. He was surrounded by many other members of the Order, including the Weasleys, in the dusty old bar.

"This is it," Bill said, approaching the werewolf. "We'll either win, or we'll lose."

"Either way, we keep fighting," Remus said with conviction.

Bill nodded in determination.

The group filed into the tunnel and after what seemed like a very long walk, they emerged in a room Remus recognized immediately as the Room of Requirement. He had discovered it in his second year with the rest of the Marauders.

It pained Remus to think of his friends. He missed James, with his infatuation with Quidditch and Lily, and undying loyalty to his friends. He missed Sirius, with his never-ending jokes and brooding moods, always trying to live in the moment. He even missed the old Peter, the one who hadn't betrayed them. To this day, Remus did not know why Peter had turned to the other side.

Remus sighed. It hurt too much to think of his friends. They were all gone, _all_ of them. James had died the earliest, although he deserved to live much, much longer. Remus had gone through endless torture when he had found out about his and Lily's deaths. Peter was already dead to him, ever since he had betrayed James. Harry had told Remus of Peter's death, though, and although Remus did not grieve him, he was saddened at the thought of being the last Marauder.

Sirius' death had been the most painful. Remus had lived for thirteen years, believing _he_ had betrayed the Potters, when it had always been Peter. He could never forgive himself for doubting Sirius. And then he had died, Remus' last best friend. They had all deserved to live long and happy. Except Peter, who didn't even count as a Marauder in Remus' mind. Not since James' and Lily's death. Not since he joined Voldemort. Not since he had turned.

"Hey, Remus. Ready for the battle?" Remus was brought back to the present by Kingsley Shacklebolt, who looked as calm and collected as always. However, there was something in his eyes that looked nervous.

"Always been ready, Kingsley," Remus said, shaking off his dismal mood.

At that moment, Harry entered the Room of Requirement. As always, Remus' heart jumped at the sight of Harry, who looked so much like James. The first time Remus saw Harry, on the Hogwarts express, he had been filled with grief he had not felt since the night Harry became the Boy Who Lived.

Seeing Harry always brought back a reminder of what had been, what could have been, what would have been, if Lily and James had put their faith in the right person. Regret. Pain. Sadness. Heartache.

Harry was so much like James, both in his appearance and character: brave and loyal. Remus would help him through anything.

"Harry, what's happening?" Remus asked.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school— Snape's run for it—" Harry continued on, but Remus didn't hear it.

 _Snape._ The traitor who conned his way into Dumbledore's trust, and then killing him. His enemy since their Hogwarts days. Remus was suddenly overcome with a wave of anger. He heard Harry say "we're fighting" and the large crowd around him roared, surging towards the main castle, wands drawn and ready to fight.

Remus remained, waiting for Harry. Molly began arguing with Ginny about staying for the battle, but they were interrupted by the entrance of Percy Weasley.

Remus was aware of the tension surrounding the Weasleys' reunion with their estranged son. The room was silent for a minute, which Fleur broke by asking Remus "So— 'ow eez leetle Teddy?"

Remus knew she wanted to break the tension, and played along by replying, "He's fine! Yes, Tonks is with him — at her mother's —"

The Weasleys were still frozen in shock.

"Here, I've got a picture!" Remus shouted, pulling out a photo of Teddy, with turquoise hair, waving at the camera.

"I was a fool!" Percy roared. Remus was so startled he almost dropped the photo. As the Weasleys worked out their reconciliation, Remus stayed back with Fleur and Harry, intruders upon the family.

Soon enough, Molly and Arthur went to embrace their son, and the group went up the stairs, ready to fight.

They emerged in a hallway on the seventh floor that Remus fondly remembered as the place Sirius and James had once ridden through on their broomsticks, chased by an angry Filch. Ah, Hogwarts. It brought back so much nostalgia and so many memories.

Remus made his way to the Great Hall, smiling, albeit a bit sadly, at the flood of emotions that went through him every time he passed a landmark or place of note. This happened quite frequently, as the Marauders were known for quite a bit of chaos and trouble during their days at Hogwarts.

He walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, staring at the spot the Marauders had always sat at to eat their meals and sparing a glance at an angry black scorch on the wall, where Sirius had dodged a hex sent by one of his many past girlfriends.

The Order converged at the front of the Hall, making a battle plan. Remus was to take groups out into the grounds, a job he was well prepared for, seeing as he had made many trips around the area during his full moons.

Remus sighed at how everything seemed to remind him of his dead friends. Perhaps it was because it was with them that he had first found acceptance for the monster in him. His first friends.

As Professor McGonagall — _Minnie_ , to James and Sirius — made an announcement to the students, Remus' mind slipped from the Marauders to Tonks. Oh, how he hoped that she was okay.

Minerva was suddenly interrupted by a high, cold voice. Voldemort. His voice carried, thundering in his head. He was addressing everyone, asking for Harry in return for no harm to everyone else.

Remus saw a Slytherin girl scream "somebody grab him" and reacted with fear, prepared to defend Harry. Before he could move, the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws stood as one, surrounding Harry and protecting him from the Slytherins.

The loyalty they had to Harry was too much for Remus. It reminded him too much of the way his friends had been loyal to Remus. They had turned into _Animagi_ for him. Remus turned away, hiding his face from everyone.

Remus had never broke down since Sirius' death, yet now, when he was so close to his own, all he could think of was how bravely James and Sirius had died for Harry, for the Order, for the cause of peace and happiness in the Wizarding World.

He slipped out of the Hall, unnoticed. He had to get the past out of his head, so he could concentrate on the battle, and see his family, Tonks and Teddy, again. He had to get in control. Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself and clear his head, Remus reentered the Hall to find the underage students evacuating, and the overage students dividing into groups. Remus found himself with a strong, talented group of students. He led them outside the castle, to a place near the lake with lots of cover.

"Alright, so here's what's going to happen. We're the first line of defense against the Death Eaters. There are going to be a lot of them, so just attack with any curse, jinx, hex, and charm you can think of. If someone is attacking you, try to dodge and use the grass and trees for cover," Remus said, his mind a bit frazzled as the reality of his possible death began to settle in.

His team nodded, and took their places in a line. Remus stood in the center, casting a few basic protection spells in order to ensure a bit of safety. He knew in the face of the Unforgivable Curses, his spells would be futile, but he felt like he had to do _something_.

"Remus!" he heard someone call. He knew that voice. Tonks.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed. "Teddy—"

"—is safe. My mom is there taking care of him. I couldn't just leave you here, not knowing," Tonks said, her voice faltering.

Remus' face softened. "Whatever happens, know that I love you."

Tonks smiled, lacing her hand through his, just as the bells began ringing, signaling midnight's arrival. The battle had begun.

Immediately, flashes of colored light sped through the trees towards them. The Death Eaters were arriving.

There were so many of them. Most of them headed straight for the castle, determined to find Harry. However, quite a lot were running through the grounds, eager to kill.

Remus' wand twirled, twisted, and jabbed as he fought Death Eater after Death Eater, Tonks right beside him, as if their lives depended on escaping this one jinx, dodging this one curse. And it did. Remus was aware of a couple of his comrades falling to the ground, and Remus did not dare to wonder if they were injured or dead.

He was fighting for Tonks. For Teddy. For Harry. For Dumbledore. For Lily. For Sirius. For James.

"Hello, auntie! Glad to see me?" Tonks yelled suddenly. Remus glanced her way to see Bellatrix Lestrange advancing on her. A sudden thrill of fear and hate shot down his body. He knew what Bellatrix was capable of, especially since she had killed Sirius.

"You filthy half-blood blood traitor!" spat Bellatrix. "Scum of my sister, marrying that half-breed. You will _die_."

Remus watched in horror as Tonks and Bellatrix began dueling. As he was distracted, a jet of green light flashed past his face. Remus' attention was captured by Antonin Dolohov, one of the more prominent Death Eaters in Voldemort's circle. He was completely aware of how close he was to death from the Killing Curse.

Remus shot spell after spell at Dolohov, dodging, twisting and casting, spurned on by his sudden rush of adrenaline. Yet, he was not as young and quick as he used to. With a deft twist of his wand, Dolohov hit Remus with a curse that sent him keeling to his knees.

Tonks let out a wail of outrage and terror. While she was distracted by Remus on the ground, Bellatrix's face turned feral and with a snarl, she shot a Killing Curse at Tonks, which hit her squarely in the chest.

Remus watched in horror as Tonks fell in slow motion, her eyes shocked, to the ground.

Remus could not believe it. His wife, the mother of his children, his love, could not have died. They had just had Teddy, not even a year old.

This could not be happening. Dolohov advanced while Remus lay in a stupor, and softly murmured the Killing Curse.

Remus knew it was coming and welcomed it. He would be with Tonks. Together, forever. Remus had known he would die when he had first heard of the battle at Hogwarts; he knew it would come to this.

But this instant, this moment, this fraction of a second between watching the curse and no longer living, seemed infinitely long.

His life flashed in front of his eyes, like he had always imagined would happen when someone died.

The day he was bitten. The day Dumbledore told him he could go to Hogwarts. The day he was Sorted and met his best friends. The day they turned into Animagi before his eyes. The day they graduated. The day James and Lily died. The day he met Harry. The day Sirius died. The day he married Tonks. The day Teddy was born. And finally, today. His dying day.

Remus was proud of dying for the right cause. His main regret was leaving Teddy, orphaning him as Lily and James had orphaned Harry. But Teddy would be taken care of. He had an amazing godfather in Harry, who had grown up to become a man worthy of his father. He had his grandmother.

But Teddy would never know his parents, and this was the loss Remus felt the hardest as the curse hit him and the world blackened, his body hitting the ground next to Tonks, the last Marauder fallen.

* * *

 **A/N: The ending almost brought me to tears. Whenever I think of how happy the Marauders were during their Hogwarts days, and how quickly their lives changed when Peter betrayed them, and all that loss, sadness, and betrayal they felt... it makes me so sad. It may not seem like it, but these chapters were really difficult to write. I know a lot of people enjoy reading about the Hogwarts days, because they're light and happy, and I'm definitely one of those people. But I feel the sad part, the dark side if you will, should be uncovered. Anyways, to end on a hopefully happier note, now that I'm finished with this story, I'll be writing more of "It's An Addiction", my other story, which is basically a classic Jily tale. Please check it out! And leave a review for this story!**

 **Thanks :)**

 **xx, Emmy**


End file.
